Bowser Jr and the Top Thrill Dragster
by burningdragon26
Summary: Jr. is going on a ride in Cedar Point known as the Top Thrill Dragster. Can he face the 420-foot tall coaster? Read on to find out.


**Bowser Jr. and the Top Thrill Dragster**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. was reading a book about roller coasters when suddenly, he saw something good. It's the Top Thrill Dragster at Cedar Point. Jr. smiled to himself and said, "Wow! This is one of the coolest rides in the park. Looks like it's off to Cedar Point in Ohio for me to ride the Top Thrill Dragster! To the Bowser Cannon!"

So Bowser Jr. ran to the Bowser Cannon for his ride on the Top Thrill Dragster in Sandusky, Ohio.

When he got inside, Bowser came in and said, "Son, are you sure you're going to ride the Top Thrill Dragster?"

"Of course!" Bowser Jr. replied, "I can't wait to see how fast this coaster will move."

Bowser agreed with him and said, "Alright then, have fun out there today and enjoy the ride! Ready for takeoff, son?"

"All set, dad!" Jr. agreed with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, here we go! Bowser Cannon... _**FIRE!**_ "

Then Bowser pressed the Fire button on the controls and then, the cannon let out a huge bang, sending Bowser Jr. all the way to Cedar Point in Ohio. Bowser saw his son flying in the sky and said with a salute, "Have fun, son."

Bowser Jr. is enjoying his flight as he saw the entrance to Cedar Point. Jr. saw it all and said, "There it is! Cedar Point is straight ahead. I'm going in for a shell landing!"

So Jr. got inside to his shell and spun around for a few seconds until he made it to his destination, Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio.

When he got inside, Bowser Jr. said, "Wow! This must be Cedar Point, home of the best roller coasters in the park! I can see the Maverick, Gemini, Mean Streak, the Gatekeeper, and the Top Thrill Dragster. Well, let's go find Top Thrill Dragster, shall we?"

So Bowser Jr. looked at the map and said, "Top Thrill Dragster is straight ahead! Let's go!"

Bowser Jr. smiled as he went straight through the park and just like that, he has made it to the Top Thrill Dragster. Jr. looked at the track and said, "Wow! So this is the Top Thrill Dragster. One of the stratacoasters in the United States next to Kingda Ka. 420 feet of track with a top speed of 120 mph! The total riding time is thirty seconds. Sounds like a fast ride to me! Well, I guess it's time for me to hit the starting line! To the station!"

So Bowser Jr. ran to the station until he saw the train for his ride. The friendly ride operator came to him and said, "Good afternoon and welcome to the Top Thrill Dragster. You must be Bowser Jr. Koopa, right?"

"That's right! I'm the Prince of the Koopas." Jr. replied as he shook his hand, "What's your name?"

"I'm Eric and it's an honor to see you and your spiked shell. So, are you ready for your first official ride on the Top Thrill Dragster?" Eric asked him.

"It would be my pleasure to do so! Let's go!" Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Then head on over to the train and let's get started!" Eric said as Bowser Jr. hopped in to the front seat of the car, which carries eighteen people.

Eric smiled to Jr. and said, "Alright then, when you get to the launching area, you'll see a Christmas tree. This will tell you when to launch. When the light turns green, you'll be going 120 mph in 3.8 seconds! Bowser Jr. Koopa, are you ready to ride?"

"All set!" Jr. replied.

"Then let's get you to the launching area! Enjoy the ride, Bowser Jr.!" Eric said as the car made its way to the launching area.

When he got there, the voice said, "Arms down, head back, and hold on."

Once it was done, the sound of a motor revving up is played as the magnetic brakes are lowered from the track. Jr. looked at the tree and said, "Well, this is it! In just a few seconds, the light will turn green and I will be launched, reaching the top speed of 120 mph. Hey, this reminds me of the rocket start in Mario Kart when the race begins but this time, it is real! Alright then, here goes!"

So there he was, waiting for the light to change. And then, the lights begin to flash.

 _Amber..._

 _Amber..._

 _Amber..._

 _GO!_

With the light turned green, the car took off! Bowser Jr. screamed in delight as the car reached its top speed before reaching the height of 420 feet. After that, the car plunged down 400 feet before reaching the finish line, finishing the ride.

When Bowser Jr. came out, he said, "That is... _**AWESOME!**_ This is just like a real drag race and I like it! Well, let's take a look at some pictures, shall we?"

So Bowser Jr. looked at the ride's pictures and saw the best one. Bowser Jr. looked at it and said, "Wow! Now that one is going to my scrapbook because this is me screaming in delight when the car launched! I'm buying this."

So Jr. bought the picture as he went back home after an intense ride.


End file.
